<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sonia Files by kaedesssaihara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421350">The Sonia Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedesssaihara/pseuds/kaedesssaihara'>kaedesssaihara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedesssaihara/pseuds/kaedesssaihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia Nevermind didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Here she was, with two boys in front of her. Men? She thought to herself. Are these two considered men yet? </p>
<p>Sonia brushed the thought away and focused her attention on Kazuichi. He grinned at her and flashed her a thumbs up, trying to steer her his way. Sonia’s glance moved towards Gundham and he blushed, retracting into his scarf. The princess sighed, turned, and walked away. </p>
<p>Sonia Nevermind would not be making this decision today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sonia Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome to the first chapter of The Sonia Files! I don't know how long updates will take, but please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia Nevermind didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Here she was, with two boys in front of her. Men? She thought to herself. Are these two considered men yet? </p>
<p>Sonia brushed the thought away and focused her attention on Kazuichi. He grinned at her and flashed her a thumbs up, trying to steer her his way. Sonia’s glance moved towards Gundham and he blushed, retracting into his scarf. The princess sighed, turned, and walked away. </p>
<p>Sonia Nevermind would not be making this decision today.</p>
<p>She heard frantic footsteps behind her as she increased her speed, not looking back. “Miss Sonia!” A panicked voice called. “Hey, what are you doing? We agreed on today! Miss Son- ugh. She’s gone, Gundham.”</p>
<p>Sonia wiped the sweat off of her forehead. How had she ended up in this situation? She certainly hadn’t meant for it to come down to this. It was a fun little game, just something to entertain her while everything else was so stressful.</p>
<p>Sonia stopped in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes. “I am a terrible person!” She sobbed, running the rest of the way back to her cottage.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It had all started three days before at the morning meetup. Sonia had arrived at the hotel restaurant early. After all, arriving less than twenty minutes prior to an event or meeting would be considered arriving late in Novoselic. The only other person in the restaurant was Gundham. Sonia was relieved to see she wasn’t alone, and took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Gundham!” She exclaimed cheerfully, wearing a bright smile. </p>
<p>Gundham nodded in her direction. “Same to you, Dark Queen.”</p>
<p>Sonia blushed slightly. Being called that always flattered her a little bit. Gundham was usually very hesitant around others, but he didn’t seem to have any problems with Sonia. She was glad about that, as she enjoyed being around him and the devas.</p>
<p>They kept a casual conversation about dark arts going as all of the other ultimates slowly filtered into the restaurant. The ones who were left. Everything had been different for a while now. After Byakuya’s murder and TeruTeru’s execution, all of the students had made a strict agreement not to kill each other. </p>
<p>Monokuma had continued to present motives, but the students had formed a strong bond, and trusted each other deeply. Now it had been a few weeks since the last tragic murder and class trial had taken place. </p>
<p>The murder and execution greatly impacted all of the ultimates, but each of them dealt with it in different ways. Mikan was crying most of the time, causing Hiyoko to bully her even more. Fuyuhiko and Peko had been staying relatively close to one another. Nagito sat back and watched while Hajime and Chiaki hung out every day. </p>
<p>Sonia dealt with her grief by crying to herself when she got the time. She was still trying to accept the situation she was in. She wept at the thought of Novoselic waiting for her. However, she had sort of become a leader for the group. Sonia was at the head of the daily meetings, and was a strong encouragement towards the other students. She never let her guard down until she was absolutely alone.</p>
<p>Once everyone had arrived at the restaurant, Sonia made her way to the front and cleared her throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath and began her encouragement for the day.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone, thank you all for coming!” Sonia began. “I really appreciate the effort you guys are putting in so that we remain a team. It’s awesome! I am extremely proud.” Her eyes shone as she got into the groove of her morning speech. Sonia saw a few smiles in the crowd, and it gave her the motivation to continue.</p>
<p>“Now, it’s been a few days since Monokuma has tried to mess with us. I hate to be a… debbie downer? Is that the correct term?” Sonia looked out at her friends and saw a quick nod come from Hajime. She grinned and continued. “Okay! I hate to be a debbie downer, but I have a feeling he might be coming up with a new motive. So, be prepared for that, and please remember not to kill your classmates and friends!! We have done so well with bonding and forming strong trust with each other. Do not let that go to waste because of some silly, evil bear!”</p>
<p>A heavy clapping came from the back of the room, where Kazuichi Souda was sitting. Sonia flashed him a smile. “That sums it up! Once again, thank you all for your active participation! Remember to hang out with friends and keep strengthening those bonds!”</p>
<p>With that, Sonia sat down next to Chiaki Nanami and started up a conversation. It was only a few minutes later that Kazuichi sat down right across from the girls. He shot Chiaki a glance. She immediately started yawning. “Sorry to interrupt, Sonia, but I’m quite sleepy. I think I’ll head back to my cottage to take a nap now.”</p>
<p>Sonia grinned at her. “Do not worry about it! Have a nice sleep.” Chiaki wandered away yawning, and Kazuichi showed her a discreet thumbs up, mouthing a thank you.</p><p>“So, Miss Sonia! Pretty good speech today. I have to say, it really got me ready to strengthen some bonds. So, how about it?” Kazuichi smiled at the princess, shoving two thumbs up in her face. </p>
<p>Sonia laughed. “How about what, Kazuichi? I’m not quite sure I understand.” </p>
<p>The mechanic facepalmed. “How about we strengthen our bond! I want to get to know you better, Miss Sonia.” Sonia was taken aback. Up until that point, she had thought Kazuichi’s strange obsession with her was simply based on looks. Now he was telling her he wanted to spend time with her and get to know her. </p>
<p>“Sure!” Sonia agreed, smiling at Kazuichi. Spending time with him couldn’t be too bad. He was a fun person to be around, and Sonia didn’t really have any other plans. She thought maybe he could help take her mind off of the stressful situation they were in.</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Kazuichi exclaimed, practically shaking from excitement. “Do you wanna go to the beach? We could build a sandcastle that looks like your castle!” </p>
<p>That idea was actually very appealing to Sonia. She was just about to agree when someone else sat down next to them, interrupting their conversation.</p>
<p>“I hate to interrupt, Kazuichi. However, I was just about to ask Sonia to accompany me today and help out with the four dark devas of destruction.” Kazuichi’s heart sank. Of course Gundham Tanaka had to interfere at that moment. Kazuichi was finally getting a chance to spend time alone with Sonia and show her how fun he could be. But no, the hamster guy had to ruin it. </p>
<p>Sonia looked between the two boys. “Um, actually, you guys, I just remembered! I agreed to hang out with Hiyoko and Mahiru today, right guys?” Sonia shot a look that screamed ‘HELP’ towards the girls.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s right!” Mahiru grinned. Hiyoko scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, beginning to pout. Mahiru gave her a disapproving look. “Cut that out, you’re a high schooler, not a five year old.” Hiyoko sighed heavily and nodded. “Yeah, we totally have plans with Sonia. So, she can’t hang out with you two imbeciles.”</p>
<p>Instant relief fell over Sonia. She mouthed a thank you towards Mahiru. “I’m so sorry, boys. I’ll be free soon, and we can hang out then!” She smiled at them, got up, and left the restaurant. Sonia gestured at Mahiru and Hiyoko to come with her. </p>
<p>With everything going on, she didn’t want the added stress of Gundham and Kazuichi fighting over her attention. It was easier to be by herself or hang out with one of the girls. Though she felt bad about lying, Sonia was extremely relieved she had gotten out of that situation.<br/>
Sonia spent the day at the beach with Mahiru and Hiyoko. She watched the traditional dancer step on crabs over and over again, while Mahiru snapped candids of it. It was relaxing. Sonia didn’t feel like she needed to be a leader in these moments. It allowed her to clear her head.</p>
<p>While she was at the beach, Sonia thought about Gundham and Kazuichi. She knew both of them were into her and very obviously had a little feud going on between them. The question was, how could she deal with it? </p>
<p>Sonia couldn’t afford to have rivals among her group. Hiyoko and Mikan were enough, and she didn’t know if she could put a stop to this thing with Kazuichi and Gundham before it went too far. Sonia thought long and hard about what to do.</p>
<p>After some thinking time, Sonia came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea. “I’ll have them both try to woo me!” She excitedly explained to Mahiru, who was frowning slightly. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Sonia. They’ll hate each other anyways.”</p>
<p>“And Gundham is obviously the correct choice!” Hiyoko butted in. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re both pretty bad. There are no boys here who are worthy of dating a princess, but Gundham’s a little bit less of an asswipe than that stupid mechanic.”</p>
<p>Mahiru shrugged. “To be honest, I think Kazuichi’s a bit charming in a very weird way.” She confessed.</p>
<p>“Yuck!” Hiyoko exclaimed, fake gagging. Sonia chuckled. It could be entertaining to be around Hiyoko when she wasn’t relentlessly bullying someone. </p>
<p>“I think it will be fun to see the extremes they go to! Don’t you, Hiyoko?” Sonia turned towards the short blonde, hoping that her mean spirit would make her agree with Sonia’s idea. Hiyoko shrugged. “Eh, that seems kind of mean to me.” She said as she brought her foot down on a crab. </p>
<p>Sonia sighed, knowing neither of these girls would understand. The princess stood up, brushing the sand off of her skirt. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” Sonia waved goodbye before heading off to the library. </p>
<p>The princess spent the afternoon mulling over her idea. She had no idea if it was a good one or not. Sonia knew Mahiru was right. Pitting the two boys against each other definitely would not prevent a rivalry from growing between them. </p>
<p>But it could be a lot of fun, Sonia thought to herself. She scowled. She suddenly stood up, slamming her book shut. “I don’t care what Mahiru says! I’m doing this.” Sonia exclaimed decisively. She quickly realized what she’d done and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized that nobody was there.</p><p>Sonia walked back to her room, getting her plan ready in her mind. She smiled to herself, thinking of the extremes the boys would go to over her. Blushing, Sonia entered her cottage as the nighttime announcement aired. She went to bed happy, and the princess dreamed of both Kazuichi and Gundham that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, please leave feedback in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>